1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a vehicle including an electric power control unit electrically connected to an electric device such as a drive motor or an accessory, and further relates to a manufacturing method for the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-177128 (JP 2010-177128 A) discloses a battery that supplies electric power to accessories installed in a vehicle. A lid of the battery is made of a resin material. An electrostatic induction member is attached to the lid so as to allow static electricity charged to a person in contact with the battery to flow to a vehicle body. The electrostatic induction member is attached to the lid at a position that is determined such that even when the static electricity flows from the person to the electrostatic induction member to produce a spark, the spark does not ignite gas staying in the battery or gas discharged from the battery.